Magical Affair 2
by LoonyLunaluvr
Summary: Alexa's new friend may turn out to be more!


"Got mail already?" joked George.

"Probably from her mommy, saying she forgot her underwear," Fred continued.

"Actually, no," Alexa said blushing. "My mum's dead. It's from my father. Mail had arrived at the house for me. So he sent it over with Victoria when she turned up at the house. It was from my bo… my friend. He was saying goodbye to me."

"Sorry about your mother. But, your friend must be a muggle. Using muggle post and all," Fred jabbed.

"Yeah, he is. But he's defiantly not a poor one! He's got this huge castle thing. So who's this?" Alexa jabbed her finger at dreadlock boy.

"Oh, this is Lee Jordan. Lee is a fellow third year Gryffindor of ours," Fred introduced.

"Not to mention partner in crime," George added.

"Hello, Lee. I'm Alexa Evans," she said bashfully shaking his hand.

Fred and George took the seats across from her, as the train started to go. But Lee sat right next to Alexa and started talking to her. "Know what house you'll be in?"

"Actually, yeah! It's one of the only things I do know. I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family on my mum's side was in Slytherin. Except for two people… I don't know much about the difference between houses though," Alexa then added cautiously.

Lee took a moment to reply. "Well, Slytherin, no offense, but…it's…kind of where evil wizards come out of."

Then Fred said, "Ravenclaw's got all the smarty like people. That's why we're not in there."

"Hufflepuff has the "loyal" ones, or as everyone else calls them…"

"…The Leftovers," they said simultaneously.

Lee finished, "And the best…GRYFFINDOR! We're the great, brave, respectable ones. I wish that you were destined to be in Gryffindor, instead of damn Slytherin!"

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to be in a house that produces "bad" wizards." Alexa said exasperated. "Let's change the subject, I don't like being reminded of my damn fate!"

"Alright let's talk about your family," Fred said lounging and putting his feet on George's lap. Alexa felt Lee's arm slip around her shoulder. She'd always thought that she looked older than her age. But not old enough for a thirteen year old to like her. Yet she left it there, it gave her a great feeling somehow. What Draco doesn't know, won't hurt him…

"What about my family?" she asked in a sexy voice.

"Who is your family?" asked Lee very interested in what she had to say.

"My mum's maiden name is Black. But that's all I know about her side. On my father's side there was only one witch. It was my Aunt Lily. But she died when I was only half a year old. My dumb father and Aunt Petunia didn't like her very much. Never talk about her, or my Uncle James. I don't even know much about my living relatives, like Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon or cousin Dudley. Last time I saw them was five years ago. And they've never let us stay at their house. No clue why," she finished.

"Really" that's weird," Lee said as he stroked Alexa's hair. "I don't like to tell you this…but…one of your uncles may be in Azkaban."

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wizarding prison," Fred said.

"Awful, dreary place. No fun at all!" George continued.

"Really! That's horrible. So I know I've got a criminal for an uncle. What's his name?" she asked woefully.

"Sirius Black…" Lee said.

"…killed thirteen muggles…" continued George.

"…and a wizard from the ministry!" Fred finished.

"What else do you wise asses know about my family?" she questioned.

"Nothing else. But maybe we could ask Fred and George's dad, Mr. Weasley. He works at the ministry. Right guys?" Lee said uncomfortably.

"Sure!" they said together.

"Mr. Weasley…Mr. Weasley…I know that name," she pondered. "Wait! Is his first name Arthur?"

"It is. Or it has been for the past thirteen years of our life;" Fred said.

"Do you know him?" George asked.

"I do! He helped me onto the platform," she said extremely ecstatic.

"Guess both our parents like helping people through the barrier," Fred said.

"Our mum told Harry Potter how to get through," George said after him.

"Do you know who Harry Potter is, Alexa?" Lee questioned as he scooted even closer to her.

"No."

"He's the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Who's that?"

"I'll only say his name once…Lord Voldemort." As Lee said this Fred and George quit messing around and shuddered. So did Lee. Alexa's body seized with anger.

"I know who he is! He killed my mum. When I was half a year old. She was a magical relative of a threat of his."

"What a coincidence. He also killed Harry's parents when he was one. But he lived when You-Know-Who tried to kill him. He could kill anyone but a little boy! Ha! Imagine that!"

"Weird," Alexa said. That made her hate Voldemort even more! But Lee's arm around her, somehow made her calm down.

"I think we'll go see if the food trolley's coming," Fred said. And George taking the hint, left with him.

"You've had a lot of stress lately, Alexa," Lee said in a sexy voice.

"Not just lately. My whole life," she replied. Although she was usually shy, she had no problem talking to Lee.

"Let me help get rid of it." He took Alexa's face in his hands and brought it to his face, kissing her. She kissed back. Even though she didn't want to hurt Draco, she felt this was right. He would never find out anyway. They finally broke apart when they heard a loud rap on the door. Lee jumped up and said, "Must be the food trolley. Better go fined Fred and George. Will you do that?"

"Yeah," she said. She walked out the door. Then walked down all the corridors, looking though the windows as she went. In the last compartment was another bright red haired boy. He sat across from a boy with jet-black messy hair. She thought that she ought to go in and ask them. She slid the door and asked, "Have you two seen two red haired twins? They're thi-"

"Fred and George?" the red haired one asked.

"Yeah, have you seen them?" she asked excited.

"They just left five minutes ago to go back to their compartment. Came in here saying that Lee and this girl needed some time alone. Probably just wanted to bug us, though," he said.

"They weren't lying," and with that she walked out. When she got back to the compartment, Fred and George were already there, but the trolley was gone.

"Sorry, we couldn't hold the trolley for you," Lee said.

"That's alright, I don't have any money with me anyway," she told them.

"Too bad, you can have some of ours," Fred said.

"Wee always buy more than we need," George said next.

"Help yourself," Lee cooed to her. Alexa went over to he4r seat and ate a few Pumpkin Pasties, a Chocolate Frog and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Then she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
